Magnets are becoming more and more common in consumer products. In particular, magnets can be found in computing device such as laptops, covers for tablet devices, wearable devices such as wrist straps, and so on. Generally speaking it is preferable that magnets provide as strong a magnetic field as possible in as small a space as possible. Accordingly magnets that provide a high magnetic flux density and yet are relatively small in size can be used in a number of applications. Unfortunately, elevated temperatures can cause magnets to become partially or totally demagnetized. In particular, high flux density magnets such as neodymium (NIB) magnets are highly sensitive to elevated temperatures. More particularly, the strongest grade (N50 to N52 range) magnets can experience serious demagnetization at relatively low temperatures. For example, a NIB magnet of grade N52 can have a maximum operating temperature of about 50° C. above which the desired magnetic properties (such as magnetic strength expressed as magnetic flux density, for example) of the NIB magnet will seriously degrade. Unfortunately, however, in order to effectuate magnets in various consumer products, a thermally active manufacturing process (such as injection molding) is used in which a thermoplastic or resin at an elevated temperature exposes the magnetic element to temperatures above the maximum operating temperature. In these situations, the magnetic element can suffer serious demagnetization.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to configure magnets to be able to withstand elevated temperatures without losing some or all of their magnetic properties.